thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Alaric vs. Patience
Forums: Index > The Arena > Introduction- The Battle- Alaric: He carefully walked towards the middle of the arena, making sure that he wouldn't step on the lava or anything fatal. He waited for Patience to make her first attack. Patience-'' Patience carefully walks toward Alaric a peice of rock she had just stepped off of fell into the lava. She fakes a blow at Alaric just to see his reflexes. '' Alaric: Instinctively, he sidestepped, attempting to dodge only finding out the attack was a fake one. Patience: ''She laughs. She starts taunting him getting him to attack'' Alaric: "Oh yeah, keep on laughing!" He raised his sword, decided to fly just a few inches above the ground, so that he didn't have to worry about the shattering rocks and lava. Grinning but concentrated, he accelerated towards Patience. Patience: ''The earth starts shaking. She jumps away from the volcano as it erupts. Holding her breath against the smoke she threw her dagger at Alaric, the dagger was hardly visible as it spun through the ashen air.'' Alaric: Blurred by the ashen air, Alaric didn't see the dagger coming until it was just at about ten inches in front of him. He attempted to dodge it with blazing speed by having electricity flowing through his body, it still left a small scratch on his left shoulder. He cursed in Latin and decided to fly quickly to the back of Patience, with help from the cover of the ashen air. Patience: ''She still couldn't breathe or see through the ash despite her hightened reflexes and even though her endurance was helping she was still human and still needed to breathe. She choked in a breath and swung her sword around trying to find where Alaric was. '' Alaric: He called upon the wind to clear the air around a bit. Tightly gripping his sword, he grinned,"Hey, pretty." Patience:'' She coughed, "Come on Red Barron! Face your maker." she said, the fire of battle in her eyes "Attack!"'' Alaric: If you say so." He forcefully slashed with his sword from the left of Patience the moment he said the word "say". Patience: ''She blocked and laughed as she had to jump to another place as the floor crumbled. "You'll have to do better than that!" She struck out at him her blade was coated with ash.'' Alaric: He dodged her attack, quickly glanced around and decided to land on a rock next to him that seemed to be safer so that his energy wouldn't be drained out by his power. He stroke again with his sword, aiming at her left arm. Patience: She tried to dodge again but the sword cut her arm not to deeply. She said some not very nice words in latin. Patience decided to go for the most practical approach. She ran towards him avoiding the craters holes and leaped at him. Her sword aimed as she jumped. Alaric: He dodged successfully, but his left arm was slightly injured by the lava that suddenly went up unexpectedly. He gritted his teeth because of the pain, merely managed to slash his sword towards where she landed, hoping that this would at least make her lost her balance. Patience: ''She growls in frustration. He should be done by now. She forgets all pretense, attacking then jumping away. '' Alaric: Because of his injured arm, he barely managed to block the attack. He frowned and gripped his sword even harder, indicating he was nervous. "Pluto! I'm not losing to a girl,"he cursed in his mind. '' '''Patience:' Patience needed to breathe, she climbed to the top of a large bolder catching her breath. There was barely any floor left, they would have to finish this soon. '' '''Alaric:' Alaric took a deep breath, determined to make the fight over soon. He would have summon the lightning and all but he deemed that it doesn't sound quite fair to do so. So, he flew towards Patience with help from the wind and attempted to thrust her shoulder with his sword. Patience: She blocked with the hilt of her blade and then aimed the hilt toward his chest with all her force she swung. Trying to knock the wind out of him. Alaric: Losing his balance, he instinctively gripped at the hilt of her sword. Patience: ''Alaic is a lot bigger than she is he pulls her with him, "Oh crap!" she said out loud as they fall.'' Alaric: He was too tired to use energy to fly, though he managed to summon the wind again, so that they wouldn't fall hard onto the ground. After landing on a relatively safer boulder, he handed her back her sword. "Call it a draw?" he asked. Patience: ''Patience grabbed the sword and nodded reluctantly, as much as she hated ties they were both too tired to continue. "Yeah I guess. Still want to get a drink?" she asked '' Alaric: "Yeah, sure! I'll buy them," he grinned. "But just after I stopped by the Infirmary first." Patience:'' "That's not a bad idea. I need to have an Apollo kid bandage my arm.." she said '' Alaric: "Same. Let's go then!" Category:Training